Careful What You Wish For II
by Hamster Fan
Summary: Apparently Stan did not learn his lesson before. When he feels depressed he wishes that he was never born. How will this effect everyone else? Still only friendship. Please read and review. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and welcome to my story! This is my very first sequel and I hope you like it. Since this is a sequel I recommend you read the first story before reading this one. It's not absolutely necessary or anything but it would help this story make more sense. If you're feeling lazy and don't want to read the first one then you can send me a private message or a review requesting that I summarize it for you. I will send you a summary or if I get enough requests then I will just give a quick overview before a future chapter. **

**So enough about that let me just say a few more things that are IMPORTANT to the story. They are their nine year old selves in this story and there is no slash. I personally like to write both Stan and Kyle friendships and slash stories but this one is a friendship just like the other one.**

**I will ignore harsh flames and love to get reviews so feel free to review me. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own South Park and boy I wish I did. I just own my stories.**

**Careful What You Wish For II**

**Chapter 1**

Stan walked on the edge of Stark's pond feeling depressed. His eye hurt along with several bruises on his body hidden under his clothes. His sister had beaten him up again for a reason he did not even know. Shelly never really had a good reason to hurt her little brother.

He sat on a log at the edge of the water and watched the sun go down. He wished he had someone to talk to and try and cheer him up but he had no one. He could not go and see Kyle since his best friend was on vacation with his family for the past week. Kenny had died yesterday and there was no way in hell he would resort to talking to Cartman about his problems.

He really wished he could talk to Kyle at the moment since he always tried to make him feel better. Ever since Stan saved Kyle's life from the child abductor a few months back they had been closer than ever. They could both automatically tell when the other was upset and Kyle would certainly know how distressed Stan was at the moment. He could not call him since he and his family were out of the country.

Stan laid on the ground using the log as a pillow and continued to have negative thoughts. Even after all this time he was still furious at himself for hurting Kyle just because of Wendy. Even though Wendy apologized for what she did Stan didn't get back with her.

"I don't deserve to be Kyle's friend," Stan said quietly to himself.

The sun had gone down and stars were beginning to appear. Suddenly feeling very tired Stan began to doze off. Right before he fell asleep he said quietly, "I wish I was never born."

**Like it so far? This is just a short introduction. The next chapter will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**Chapter 2**

Stan woke up from bright sunlight suddenly shinning in his face. He was still by the pond and the sun had recently risen. When he remembered that it was Monday he checked his watched and realized that he was going to miss the bus if he didn't hurry.

Swearing under his breath Stan quickly got up, straightened his clothes, and ran to the bus stop. Once he arrived the only person he saw there was Cartman but he looked a little different. He was wearing the same style clothing and hat but he looked even fatter than usual. When Cartman didn't acknowledge Stan said, "Damn Cartman I didn't think it was possible for you to gain anymore weight".

When Cartman acted like he wasn't there Stan assumed Cartman was just felt like ignoring him since he was just insulted.

The bus still didn't show up a few minutes later so Cartman looked at his watch and said to himself, "Where the hell is that asshole Kyle?"

Stan glared at Cartman and said, "Don't be stupid fatass! Kyle won't be back for another week. He's on vacation remember?"

Cartman still didn't pay attention to Stan and he was about to ask why he was doing that when Cartman suddenly looked passed him. "Here comes the dick face now," Cartman said loudly.

When Stan turned around it took him a few moments to realize that it was Kyle. He looked very different than Stan's best friend. Kyle was wearing a long sleeve black jacket with a dark gray shirt underneath. He had on black baggy pants with silver chains on it. He was wearing a hat similar to his normal green one only it was also black. He had spiked black bands on his wrists and had on dark eyes shadow. Around his neck was a small silver Star of David necklace. Kyle also had on black gloves without fingertips. His expression was dull and emotionless, his skin looked paler than usual, and his eyes seemed lifeless through half opened eyelids.

"Kyle?" Stan said completely shocked and confused.

The new darker Kyle didn't acknowledge Stan but instead walked right passed him and over to Cartman. "You better shut your fat mouth before I do the same thing to you that I did to that poor, loud mouth, orange hooded kid!" Kyle yelled with a deeper and less emotional voice than Stan had come to know.

"Oh yeah? You try to hurt me and I'll tell everyone how you killed Kenny and you'll go to jail!" Cartman fired back.

Kyle glared at Cartman and took out a large steak knife from his black backpack. He shoved Cartman up against the bus stop sign so Eric was facing him and held the knife to the fat boy's throat.

"If you ever threaten me again, I will kill you," Kyle said darkly while pushing the knife so hard to Cartman's neck that it started to bleed.

When Kyle let go of Cartman, he fell to the ground whimpering and clutching his cut neck.

"Dude, what the hell is going on? What has gotten into you Kyle?" Stan asked.

Kyle didn't respond to Stan even when he was right in front of him waving a hand in his face. Kyle simply put the knife back in his bag when he saw the bus coming. Stan was especially surprised when the bus stopped and Kyle seemed to walk right through him to get on the bus.

A moment later a timid Cartman also walked through Stan and onto the bus. The doors then closed and the bus drove off. Stan stared at the yellow vehicle until it was out of sight. He looked at his ungloved hands which appeared to be normal and not intangible.

"Why didn't they know I was there?" Stan asked out loud.

After thinking for moment it came to him. 'Oh my god, my wish came true. I was never born,' he thought to himself.

Still partially in shock Stan decided to head for his school in hopes that someone would be able to see him.

**I will not be able to update this often all the time since I have school but I will try my best. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back.**

**Chapter 3**

It did not take Stan too long to walk to school since South Park was a small town. The bus had already dropped everyone off so Stan just walked inside. Students were everywhere talking and hanging out in the hallways because class had not started yet.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?!" Stan shouted but no one responded.

Suddenly a timid first grader ran over from around the corner yelling fearfully, "He's coming! He's coming!"

Apparently all the students knew what that meant because everyone either ran to stand up against the wall or run into classrooms. Some of the younger kids screamed and ran away. Stan looked around wildly to see what the hell everyone was so scared of until he saw him.

Kyle was walking down the now cleared hallway giving deadly looks to anyone who made a sound as he passed by. Even the sixth graders the oldest and toughest kids in the school were afraid of Kyle.

When he walked by a third grade boy, the boy whimpered softly causing Kyle to instantly turn an glare at him. "Shut up you little wuss!" Kyle yelled and punched the kid in the face. "And that goes for the rest of you! Shut up or you'll get you asses kicked! Now get to class before I decided to kill one of you!"

Right after Kyle said this the bell rang and everyone ran into their classrooms. There were no teachers around due to the fact that class had just started. Stan stared over at Kyle with his jaw dropped he had never seen his best friend act anything like this.

Kyle headed to the front doors walking right through Stan and muttering something that sounded like "Screw school I'm going home".

Stan had no reason to stay so he followed Kyle. He still lived in the same house and as soon as Kyle opened the front door his mom Sheila screamed "Kyle what the hell are you doing home?!"

"Shut up Mom I hate you!" Kyle yelled back and threw his backpack at her. Kyle ran upstairs to his room and slammed it behind him. Stan saw Sheila start to cry because she had such a horrible son.

Stan also went upstairs and walked right through the locked door. Kyle room was very different than what Stan was used to. The walls were all painted black and the dark curtains were drawn shut. There were no pictures of Einstein or dray dells on the wall but instead there was spay-painted hate messages and skulls. Kyle was next to his black- sheeted bed rummaging through his night stand drawer. When he found what he was looking for Kyle snickered. He lifted it out to reveal another knife which glimmered in the very little light in the room.

**Cliffy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**Chapter 4**

Stan watched Kyle set the knife down on the floor and take a book and some red candles out of the same drawer. He carefully set the candles in a large circle in the middle of the floor and began to light them with a lighter he had taken out of his pocket.

Kyle then took the book and knife and sat down at the edge of the circle. Right before he could open the book a soft knock was heard on the other side of the door. Kyle gave an angry growl, stood up, and went over and threw open the door.

His little brother Ike was timidly standing there looking up at Kyle. He looked the same as he always did only Stan had never seen him looking so scared. "What?!!!" Kyle yelled at him.

Ike stuttered and said, "M-mommy wants you to come d-downstairs,"

Kyle glared more at Ike (if that was even possible) and shouted, "You tell Mom I don't give a crap what she wants and you better not bother me again!"

Ike seemed to know ahead of time what was going to happen next because he covered his eyes with his hands. Half a second later Kyle kicked Ike into the wall causing it to crack. The little boy got up quickly and ran way as Kyle slammed his door shut.

Stan had seen the entire thing and couldn't believe it. He never even thought it was possible for Kyle to be this horrible. Kyle seemed to not even care about what he had done as he went back to the edge of the candle-lit circle and sat down. He opened his book and started to flip through the pages. Stan finally noticed the title of the book which said "Dark Magic Spells" then something written below it in an unfamiliar language.

"Here we go, I haven't tried this one yet," said Kyle still looking at his book.

After reading the spell procedure over Kyle set the book down and picked up the knife. He chanted something that Stan could not understand but he guessed it was a spell. Kyle then took the knife, rolled up his sleeve, and cut down his wrist vertically.

Stan cringed at the sight of Kyle's blood but continued to watch curiously. Kyle walked around the circle and made a drop of blood drip off of the knife and into the flame of each candle. A hissing sound was heard when the blood came into contact with the flame. Suddenly when Kyle finished with the last one all the candles started to shoot out a red beam of light illuminating the dark room.

Stan stepped back nervously as he suddenly felt a strange painful sensation throughout his body. He fell to his knees, closing his eyes, and gasped.

When the pain abruptly subsided he opened his eyes and saw that Kyle was looking right at him looking very surprised.

**So tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Want to help me decide what my next nonslash SP story should be about? Vote now on my profile page.**

**Chapter 5**

Stan and Kyle simply stared at each other for a long moment before Kyle held his blood knife in a stabbing position and demanded, "Who the hell are you?!"

Stan backed up a bit eyeing the knife and nervously replied, "I'm Stan...Stan Marsh".

"Stan Marsh?" Kyle said surprised.

Stan gained a bit of confidence when he said this and asked, "Do you recognize the name?"

"Well my poisonous snake that I sometimes throw at my brother is named Stan," said Kyle motioning over to a small tank in the corner of the room that contained a large black snake.

"And as for the name 'Marsh'. I used to know the Marshes," Kyle continued.

"Did they live down the street from here?" Stan asked.

Kyle nodded, "Yeah but that was years ago. Randy and Sharon Marsh were sent to an insane asylum a long time ago when their daughter Shelly eventually drove them mad. She is in jail now. That girl was bad, but not as bad as me of course," said Kyle saying the last sentence as if it were something to be proud of.

"So they didn't have a son?" Stan questioned just making sure he really was never born.

"No, and why did you say your last name is Marsh anyway? Were you related to them and died or something?"

"Well I didn't exactly die," said Stan. "I sort of wished I was never born and I think the wish came true".

Kyle raised one eyebrow confused, "Then are you like from an alternate timeline?".

"Yeah I guess so. How did you make it so you can see and hear me?"

Knowing now that Stan wasn't a threat Kyle put the knife down, cleaned up his bloody wrist with a tissue, and picked up the book. "This is my book of dark magic spells. With it I have put curses on my enemies and summoned evil creatures to do my bidding. The spell I just used was to bring unseen and unheard souls into view".

Stan took a step closer to Kyle to look at the book and asked, "Where did you get that?"

Kyle put the book away and said suddenly more aggressively, "None of your damn business that's where!"

Feeling nervous now, since Kyle shouting reminded him of what this evil Kyle would be willing to do to his enemies. He quickly changed the subject.

"Look Kyle I..." Stan started to say but was cut off.

"How do you know my name?!" he asked still in the angry tone.

"I know because before I made that wish we used to be best friends," said Stan.

Kyle took a few steps back and said completely shocked, "Best friends? How is that possible?"

"Well in my timeline you are a little bit nicer," Stan said jokingly.

Kyle was then snapped out of his thoughts and yelled, "Don't joke around with me asshole I'll kill you!"

Stan put his hands protectively in front of himself and said, "Jesus Christ Kyle! What made you like this?!"

"Why is that your concern?" Kyle snapped.

"I told you we were best friends. I've even saved your life a few times before".

Kyle's expression changed to depressed and he replied, "Alright, I'll tell you why I act like this".

**Please review and vote on my poll like I mentioned before. Thanks bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm really sorry for not updating. I've been busy and I wanted to post a South Park Christmas story before updating this. I was going to do this until I found out that someone wrote a story like mine so I stopped. I probably wouldn't have had it done by Christmas anyway.**

**Chapter 6**

Stan and Kyle were still in Kyle's room sitting on the floor as this new evil Kyle began to explain things.

"I guess it all started when my family and I moved here when I was in preschool," said Kyle. "The very first day at my new school I tried to make friends but no one seemed to be interested. Then I made the huge mistake of trying to talk to that fat asshole Cartman."

Stan nodded listening intently so Kyle continued, "As soon as he found out I was Jewish, he started making fun of me in everyway possible. I went home crying that day and begged my mother not to send me back to school. That horrible day was only the first of many."

For the first time since Stan arrived in this alternate timeline, he felt sorry for this new Kyle.

"Cartman wasn't the only one to bully me either," said Kyle. "He had a hooded friend named Kenny. Surprisingly Kenny started to talk to me and be nice whenever Cartman wasn't around. He was the closest thing I had to a friend," A tear escaped Kyle's eye and when he saw that Stan had noticed it he quickly brushed it away and looked angry.

"But when the fatass was around however, he would tease me and they would both try and get others to tease me as well. This went on for three whole years until I couldn't take it anymore!"

Kyle clenched his fists and closed his eyes tight as he visited the painful memories in his head.

"One day after school I was walking home because I didn't want to ride the bus and get tormented by all the kids Cartman convinced to bully me. Cartman and Kenny had decided to follow me in order to throw insults at me," said Kyle then opened his eyes and had an evil look on his face.

"I had planned this and when not one was around I lead them deep into the forest and took out my knife. Since I was so sick of Kenny's good to me then bad to me behavior I attacked him first. I stabbed him to death and decided to have Cartman live with what he witnessed and fear me from then on. I told him if told anyone about how I killed Kenny, I would kill him too and slowly".

"Oh my God dude!" said Stan shocked

Kyle snickered and said, "Now to this day Kenny's body was never found, I changed my appearance, and threatened and attacked everyone so much that they all fear me!"

"But Kyle, how could you live with yourself?" Stan asked horrified by Kyle's story.

"Well, people bullying me stopped and now so you won't be able to tell anyone what I've done. I'm going to have to kill you!" said Kyle taking out his knife.

**The moral to this is: do not bully people, it can really mess them up. Stay tuned for more and Happy Holidays! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I hope you all had a great holiday. Check out my new Stan and Kyle nonslash story I just made the other day. It's called ****The Beast Within****.**

**Chapter 7**

Kyle was holding his knife in a stabbing position, snickering, and slowing walking towards Stan.

"Kyle wait you don't want to kill me!" Stan said fearfully.

"It's not about wanting to, it's about having to so you won't tell my secret," said Kyle.

"But wait I've learned something today!" Stan said backing away.

Kyle stopped coming towards Stan and looked at him confused. Stan took advantage of this and quickly said, "I learned that just because you are having a bad time doesn't mean you should wish you never existed. It can really effect other people lives besides your own and especially the people you care about. I should have learned that before. I need to be careful what I wish for."

Kyle lowered his knife slightly and said, "That's really touching Stan, but heart-filled speeches don't work on me."

Kyle then started walking towards Stan again. Thinking fast Stan put his hands in front of him in self-defense, backing away again, and saying, "But Kyle, you told me that Kenny was the closest thing you had to a friend!"

Kyle stopped advancing again, "Yeah so what's your point?"

"Well Kenny is dead now but you still have me and I'm your best friend," said Stan.

This caused Kyle to lower his knife completely so Stan continued. "You may of thought that you never had any friends but you always had me, whether you knew it or not. If you kill me then you will have no one."

Stan relaxed more when he saw Kyle drop the knife and stare at his feet. Stan cautiously walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kyle wasn't used to friendly physical contact so he slightly flinched but did not turn away.

"Y-you really are my friend?" Kyle said in a weak voice that Stan had not heard from this Kyle before.

"Of course dude, and if you help me we will be friends forever," Stan said calmly.

Kyle stopped looking down and stared at Stan. "How can I help you?"

"If you can help me find a way to undo my wish, I will exist again, you won't be miserable, and things can go back to the way they should be," said Stan.

Kyle gave a half smile, "I could use my dark magic book to try and undo the effect."

Stan smiled back at him, "Let's try it."

**Sorry that I didn't update in a while. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi**

**Chapter 8**

Stan stood in the center of a circle of lit candles that Kyle had set up. Kyle was flipping through his dark magic book looking for the right spell. "So it's dark magic we're going to use?" Stan asked a bit nervously.

"Duh!" said Kyle not taking his eyes off the book.

"Will it hurt?" Stan asked.

"Probably," Kyle said casually.

Stan gulped while Kyle finally found the right page. "Here it is 'The Reverse What You Wished For Spell'," said Kyle.

"That's not very imaginative," said Stan.

"Shut up! Now do what I tell you!" Kyle yelled forgetting to try and be nice to Stan.

Kyle picked up his knife and walked over to Stan. "Hold out your arm," Kyle demanded.

Stan obeyed but had a questioning look on his face. Kyle saw this and said, "I need some of your blood to do the spell."

Kyle then rolled up Stan's jacket sleeve and slightly cut one of his fingers. Stan was a bit relieved that he did not cut his wrist like Kyle had done to himself. Kyle took the bloody knife and drew a strange symbol on the carpet with the blood right in front of Stan.

"Okay before I do this let me just say that when you exist again, please make sure I never turn out like this. My life really sucks," said Kyle.

Stan smiled, "Of course dude. I will always be there for you."

Kyle smiled back, left Stan in the circle, and picked up his book. He took a quick glance at it and began to chant, "Thesala hamstera fania ruzlela!"

The symbol of blood began to glow a bright gold color and kept getting brighter and brighter. The candles shot out beams of light making it so bright that Stan had to put his hands in front of the light to protect his eyes.

Then very abruptly the light disappeared and everything went black. Some water came into view and Stan recognized it to be Stark's pond. The neighborhood and everything else then came into view and Stan realized he was back home. He was even standing by the log that he had made his wish from at night during the same time. Stan also felt that he had bruises from Shelly and just then realized that they had gone away when he did not exist. Now that they were back he knew that he really did exist again.

Stan threw his fist in the air in triumph and heard someone say his name behind him. Stan turned around to see Kyle a few feet behind him wearing his normal clothes and having no sign of being evil. "I've been looking for you everywhere," said Kyle.

"Kyle!" Stan exclaimed and ran over to him hugging his best friend tightly.

Kyle hugged back and was just able to say because he could barely breath, "I thought you would be happy about me coming home early, but Jesus Stan".

Stan realized he was hurting Kyle and quickly let go of him. He was so excited and happy to be back that he told Kyle everything that had happened in the time period of about a minute.

Kyle listened intently and finally said after he knew Stan was finished, "Well I hope this means you won't make any more bad wishes."

Stan smiled at Kyle, "Absolutely."

**The End**

**Like it? I'm thinking about eventually writing another sequel but it probably won't be for awhile. In the mean time you can help me decided whether to write it or not by voting on my new poll. Thanks so much for reading and goodbye :) **


End file.
